Growin On Me
by The Rogue Cajun
Summary: ROMY Remy joins the institute and falls for the untouchable girl
1. Growin

Disclaimer- Marvel own the X-men , The Darkness own the song . I own a copy of that song and a TV which shows me the X-men.  
  
***************************************************************** She looked around. Damn! The Cajun was behind her again! Gawd didn't he have a life. Why was he following her? Why couldn't he just go blow himself up?All these thins flew through Rogue's mind but as much as she hated the fact she had to admit he was pretty gorgeous, that body those perfectly toned mucles those mesmorizing eyes. She pushed those things away from her mind.  
  
'No!' she thought. 'Ah will not think of him that way! He's a pain in the ass and beside it wouldn't work ah couldn't touch him case closed end of story'. But however much she tried to deny it there was something about him that just took her breath away.  
  
I can't get rid of you.  
  
Don't know what to do.  
  
Don't even know who is growin on who  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
"Bonjour cherie," he growled in her ear creeping up behind her, "Y' miss ol' Remy?" ' Just say NO!' she told herself, ' Tell him to go away, blow himself up, call him swamp rat, insult him. Just don't say yes!' "A little," she replied back her cheeks going redder by the minute. 'Stupid Rogue' He looked slightly taken a back at the answer. It had been two months since he moved into the institute after leaving Magneto and one month since Rogue had stopped throwing chairs at him and it was only a few days since she had started to be civil. "Dat be bonne chere cause Remy he be missin ya too."  
  
Cause everywhere I go your there  
  
Can't get you out of my hair  
  
Can't pretend I don't care  
  
Its not fair.  
  
They stood there for a minute. Before Remy broke the silence. "So what ya doing here petite?" "Well ah was just going ta do...do..y'know somethin' sugah ah don't know." There faces were inches apart and Remy's head was screamin at him kiss her. Just kiss her. Then he remembered he couldn't. ' This is what y' get, LeBeau. Y' be da t'ief. Y' join da bad guys first. Y' flirt with all da girls and den the untouchable one goes and steals yer heart.' Damn! remy hate listening to himself. It made him wonder why others did.  
  
I'm being punished for all my offences.  
  
I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences  
  
It was at this point when Remy did possible the most stupid thing he had ever done. He kissed her. There was about two seconds of glorious bliss before Remy started to realise that the life was being sucked out of him. Rogue pulled away as the sudden rush of images came rushing to her head. ' Great just what Ah wanted another set of voices in her already overly croweded head. Thanks LeBeau, Thanks a frigging lot.'  
  
I wanna banish you from whence you came  
  
But your part of me now  
  
And I've only got myself to blame  
  
'This is all mah fault, me and mah stupid poisioned skin' she thought to herself as finally returned to her room after helping Remy to the medical room and trying to avoid all of the questions as to why Rogue had touched Remy. She imagined the Professor had a pretty good idea but was not telling to save her from the wrath of Logan who looked like he might cut Gambit into Gumbo. 'Don't worry chere,' Rogue looked around as to where the voice had come from as she slowly realised it was from her head, ' Remy no mind being in here. It mean he get to see all d'oes naughty fantasies y' have about me.' "Shut up Cajun!" she shouted out loud,scaring kitty who was half-asleep on the bed beside her. ' Cool it Roguey,' said the Cajun in his most sing song voice, 'de Kitty car gonna start t'inkin y' be crazy if y' shout at de Remy in your head.' "Shu..." 'Shut up Remy' she replied ,though the look on Kitty's face comfirmed Gambit's predictions. 'Oh yes chere she t'ink y' is insane.' She was going to tell him to shut up again but there was something about his voice that she found calming. 'Oui Remy be a very calming person.' 'Damn! That whole hearin ma thoughts thing that could get annoying .' 'Heard dat mais Remy est Growin on you non?' She heaved a great sigh which made Kitty wonder what did go on in the older girls head. 'Oui.'She replied simply with the only french she knew.  
  
You're really growing on me  
  
(or am I growing on you)  
  
You're really growing on me  
  
(or am I growing on you)  
  
Any fool can see  
  
Sleeping in an empty bed  
  
Remy woke up in the medical room in a cold sweat. He looked around to find it empty. What had happened. He remembered leaning into kiss her and then.....Damn her skin how could he have forgotten?  
  
Can't get you off my head  
  
How could he resist? Her hair, her eyes.He just couldn't resist her. He was supposed to be the thief but she had stolen his heart.He couldn't stop thinking about her. And he couldn't touch her.  
  
I won't have a life until you're dead  
  
This was her fault. She had led him on and then droped the whole I can't touch thing on him as a surprise. Ok so it wasn't really a surprise and she had told him almost straight after they werer talking civilly to each other. And she had threatned him with it for weeks before that. But still it was her fault "STUPID ROGUE,"he exclaimed.  
  
Yes you heard what I said  
  
"Excuse me?"said the voice from the door, as a half angry,half ammused Rogue stood there staring at him.With the Remy in her head swearing at his lifesize conterpart telling him how stupid he was. "Stupid who?"Rogue replied calmly. His red eyes surveyed her green ones trying to tell how she felt about the whole situation. He say her lips twitch up slightly and that just made him burst out laughing. She giggled but continued "Stupid who?" "Stupid Remy," he smirked, "Mais Rogue is stupid aussi." That did it within 10 seconds Rogue was lying on his bed attacking him with a pillow and Remy, who wasn't wanting to get beaten up by a girl was attacking her back. His lasted for about 5 minutes  
  
I wanna shake you off but you just won't go  
  
"Cummon petite,"his Cajun accent swooned, "I t'ink we both know Remy won dis match." "No way cajun," came the reply. "Fine den," Remy retaliated by turning over both himself and Rogue so that he was no longer in the attacking position. But Rogue with her new cool super strenght turned him right back over. They repeated the above for a while until a distinct coughing sound was heard from the door.  
  
And you're all over me but I don't want anyone to know  
  
It was then Rogue realised how bad their position looked from the person at the doors perspective but to her horror she realised that it was not just one person but more like half of the institute that were watching including Prof. X and Logan who was growling very loudly and she jumped off Remy.  
  
That you're attached to me, that's how you've grown  
  
"We were just umm.." Rogue said trying to explain the pillow fight to the audince they had gathered. "It's Okay chere," Remy said his voice sounding very alluring, "We are two consenting adults what we do in our spare time is no one elses business." "But....ah...you...don't understand,"she said meeting a sea of unconvinced faces. She walked over to Remy. SMACK! A large red mark appeared on his face where her gloved hand had hit it. "Ah hate you." She said as she walked out leaving her audience to stare at Remy.  
  
Wont you leave me, leave me, leave me alone  
  
He looked to his audience for support, finding none. They all knew not to piss off Rogue. "I don't understand dat woman." He said to the open door where Rogue had been."Mais she is growin on me." 


	2. Rogues don't cry

Disclaimers- If I owned X-men I wouldn't have to write fanfictions.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rogue had being trying to avoid everyone since the pillow incident especially Remy. Remy however had been trying to get as close to Rogue as possible.  
  
"Damn it Cajun," she sad turning around to find Remy standing leaning against a wall opposite from her next. "Can't ya just leave me alone."  
  
"Oui." He replied ,his red on black eyes looking her up and down," Mais what is the fun in that?"  
  
"The fun in that," she shot back at him "would be meh not beatin ya black'n'blue or black'n'red in yer case."  
  
"Oh chere," he replied getting down on his knees and playing up to the now gathering crowd, " ya wound Remy, ya would Remy real bad."  
  
" No Ah don't swamp rat but ah'm sure as hell tryin."  
  
Suddenly Remy changed tact "Swamp Rat? Is that all Remy is t'ya? Dat not be what ya told Remy last night or did dat mean nothin to ya?"  
  
Rogue's face turned from white to magenta to white again. "What the hell are ya talkin about Swamp boy?"  
  
"Aww so d'oes hours we spent in my room last night were meaningless, d'at be nice t' know."  
  
"Look Swampy Ah don't know what yer talking about," Rogue replied getting more frustrated by the minute. While cries of "Yeah sure ya don't!" and "What a slut!" came from the crowd.  
  
Rogue stared at him. His red eyes glaring at her. Challenging her to rise to the bait. But she couldn't. He had touched a nerve.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him biting he lip.She turned on her heel and stormed in the other direction.  
  
"Woooh watch out!" Remy cried out behind her. "Der goes hurricane Rogue."  
  
The bell ring. Most of the crowd left heading in search of there next class some of them had become the official Remy LeBeau fan club and stood around to find out where he was going next.  
  
Remy who couldn't be bothered with school was just about to leave again when he was face to face or rather chest to face with a small valley girl.  
  
"Remy! You, like, total asshole.What did you ,like, say to her?"  
  
"Like, who?" Remy replied mocking her.  
  
"You know who." Kitty replied getting so angry that her ponytail was bobbing like a dog on a dash board. "Rogue!".  
  
Kitty didn't like Remy at the best of times but when he started to piss off her friends well she just wasn't gonna take it.  
  
"Oh oui, Rogue....ma chere," Remy said like he was just recovering from amnesia. "I don't know what you be talking about. We was just havin a petit competition et if la fille cannot take it c'est not ma problem."  
  
"You total Jerk. You like know she can't touch and you wave that in her face. Rogue can never do the things you say she does no matter how much she wants to. Think how much you like totally bum her out when you say things like that. No wait you can't... you need a brain to think."  
  
"But I ...y' see..." Remy was about to speak when Kitty continued.  
  
"SECONDLY, Rogue has spent most of the time since she got here getting her self a reputation. Why? So people don't get hurt.You come her and you like totally ruin it for her in like one second.Way ta go you. Well I hope you like happy."  
  
Remy stood there staring at her. He opened his mouth a few times but just ended up gasping like a goldfish.  
  
"No Kitty...you don' understand..."  
  
"Don't tell me. Tell her. I got to get to Biology."  
  
She walked away her pony tail swaying from side to side leaving Remy with his thoughts and his fan club.  
  
Damn! He had really screwed up.  
  
Meanwhile at the institute Rogue had returned home.  
  
She looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. Her white makeup was spread thick like icing on a cake. Black circles were drawn with eyeliner around her eyes and the mascara that she was wearing had mixed with her tears causing grey steaks down her cheeks.She looked a mess. She was crying. She didn't cry. Kitty cried, Amara cried, Jubilee howled and she had defiantly seen little Miss Perfect, Jean Grey, cry when she broke her nail and when she had a spot on picture day.  
  
But she wasn't Kitty, she wasn't Amara or Jubilee and she certainly wasn't Jean Grey.  
  
She was Rogue.  
  
A new wave of tears fell down her cheeks. One thing was for sure. She couldn't face them. None of them. She wondered if maybe the professor would just let her stay in her room forever. So she wouldn't have to see him again.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad. She could have a hole cut in her door and food could be put through. Kitty could share with Jean. She was sure Kitty would like that better. Jean would talk about clothes and hair and make up and they could have conversations that went "like like like" "totally totally totally" "like like like" all day long.  
  
Then she would truly be alone. Not that she was super sociable at the moment but that was the way it was meant to be. If Gawd in all his wisdom had wanted her to be sociable he wouldn't have given her this "gift". Not that she believed in God. Hell she didn't care where she went after this but she would have made a deal with the devil to get rid of her stupid power.  
  
And that's why he hurt her. That's why she hated him. Not because off the reputation thing. No. She could fix that by knocking a few people unconscious with a single touch. That would scare them. But the stinking Cajun had hit so closed to home it hurt.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. But it wasn't he normal sound of wood hitting skin. No it was wood hitting metal. 'Shit!' She thought 'Wolvie!He gonna kill meh for cuttin school' Rogue was silent in the hope that he would go away.  
  
"Stripes!" He called." I know your in there! Stripes?"  
  
Logan had come in expecting a fight. Expecting her to start shouting at him about how she had a maths test 3rd period and how she hated her physics teacher but instead he found him self face to face with a little girl. Black smudges down her cheeks, tears falling freely. She tried to wipe them away quickly but more just fell. He smiled. So she was human after all.  
  
"Whatcha want?" she said her streaks falling in front of her emerald eyes.  
  
"Just to talk." He replied sitting down on her bed and placing a firm arm on her shoulder forcing her to sit as well.  
  
"'Kay," she sniffled,"what about?"  
  
"Let's start with why your not in school. Then we'll take it from there."  
  
"'kay" she said softly leaning into him and starting to cry again.He just looked at her. He wasn't good with people at the best of times but a crying teenager was way to hard. But yet , it was Rogue. He was curious. Rogue didn't cry. Rogue never cried. So why was Rogue crying. He slowly put his arm around her. She clung on to him. He made her feel safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.She like it.  
  
***  
  
Remy LeBeau was not happy.  
  
He wanted to talk to Kitty about Rogue but Kitty was just phasing him out.  
  
Kitty Pryde was not happy.  
  
She wanted to concentrate on History but she had Remy constantly talking in her ear.  
  
"Kitty please help me,Kitty please help me,Kitty please help me,Kitty please help me,Kitty please help me,Kitty please help me,Kitty please help me"  
  
"Like Fine already." She cried.  
  
"Merci chere. Now tell ol' Remy what he has to do to win back his belle fille."  
  
"How should I like know?"  
  
"Cummon. You watch all d'oes teen films. De guys in d'oes films est always screwing up what do they do?"  
  
"Well um.... they like make nice speeches."  
  
"Can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can't speaks good"  
  
"Like no duh! Well they ummm buy them drum kits."  
  
" Well I don't have any money.....I could steal her one."  
  
"No and come to think about it Rogue with like a drum kit is like so not a good idea."  
  
"Well den what else do dey do?"  
  
"Well sometimes....they...oh they sing,"  
  
Remy gave her a look that could cut glass.  
  
"Kitty, I am not singin."  
  
"Ya wanna win her back don't ya."  
  
"Well yeah but..."  
  
"But what"  
  
"Kitty I can't sing."  
  
"And Rogue can't touch. You make fun of her now she can laugh at you."  
  
"I hate you Kitty-cat."  
  
"Like love you too. Now shut up I wanna like learn now."  
  
"Mon Dieu. Dis is never gonna work."  
  
***  
  
It was weird. Rogue had just talked to Logan without claws being used or Rogue having an extra voice in her head and Logan had actually listened and understood. Infact he had given her the day off.  
  
Rogue shivered. She hoped that didn't happen again too soon.  
  
She was halfway through her book when she heard a funny noise from outside the window. It sounded like a cat being strangled. Going out to the balcony she saw Remy looking and singing up at her. He had neither the flare of Heath Ledger(A.N sings in 10 things I hate about you) nor the looks of John Travolta (A.N Grease duh!) but he was giving it all he'd got. As he belted out his own rendition of "I'm a believer."  
  
"I t'ought love be only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant fer someone else mais non for me.  
  
Love be out ta get me  
  
Dat de way it seem  
  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
Den I saw 'er face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Non une trace  
  
Au doubt dans mon mind  
  
I'm in love ohhh  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I wouldn't leave 'er  
  
If I...."  
  
"Swamp rat."  
  
"Oui mon chere."  
  
"What are ya doin?"  
  
"I be singin...ta you...as an apology."  
  
"Ya could have just said sorry."  
  
"Mais Kitty said...."  
  
"Ya listened to Kitty?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Gawd ya must have been desperate."  
  
"Oui mais mon cherie tu est the sun that lights my day. Tu est the moon..."  
  
"Gambit speak simply. No more games. No more tricks. Ah can't take it"  
  
"OK. Rogue...........I love ya." 


	3. I t'ink I love you

Disclaimers- Don't own nothin.   
  
Oh can I just say thanks to everybody who reviewed.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - Remy t'ink he love you.  
  
"Ah love you to Remy. Hey guess what Ah've just found out Ah can touch. Now lets go to a magical land where Ah can get pregnant and have lots of kids and you can blow stuff up."  
  
"Okay chere now where is dis place?"  
  
"Well Ah was gonna show you but Ah left the keys to the new motorbike Ah got you down my top your gonna have ta get them for meh."  
  
"Is dat de only problem chere cause Remy could just take your top off altogether?"  
  
"Ohh Remy your soo smart. I love BRINNNNNNNGGGGG!"  
  
"Chere did Remy just hear you say dat y' love BRINNNNNG?"  
  
BRINNNNNNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNNNNG   
  
Remy woke from his nice if not wet dream and hit Kurt's annoying alarm clock but since it was early in the morning he accidentally hit the radio. The chirpy voice was like nails down a blackboard. He was not a morning person.  
  
"Hello and this is Dan the Man and your listening to 103.2 Bayville Radio. And it's 7'o'clock."  
  
Damn it! He was supposed to be up an hour ago for his danger room session.  
  
Wolvie was gonna kill him.  
  
"And now," the perky radio voice contiuned, " we have Less Than Jake with "I think I love you."  
  
God! Remy thought as he tried to shove on a skin tight uniform which was hard at the best of times but when your in a hurry becomes impossible. "Dis is not de song Remy want to hear right now."  
  
"I'm sleeping  
  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
  
Then all at once I wake up  
  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
Before I go insane  
  
I hold my pillow to my head  
  
And spring up in my bed  
  
Screaming out the words I dread ....  
  
I think I love you! "  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Sorry Mr Less dan Jake man sorry Mr Dan de Man man mais not today."  
  
The alarm clock fell in a shower of blue all over his shared room. He hoped Kurt wouldn't mind. Well Kurt was blue so he must like the colour. Maybe not over his room but who cares.  
  
It was like the world was out to get Remy. This was the first time he had ever fully gone out on a limb and Rogue had throwen it back in his face. Well technically she had said nothing but that was just as bad.That was the first girl to have ever regected him and although he was a player it still hurt to have your heart broken. Never get to close. That was the first rule of womanizing. He had barely touched her and yet he was closer to her than to any girl he had gone all the way with.  
  
***  
  
Rogue was confused. She hated him and loved him at the same time. She hated the way he wound her up, she hated the way that he pushed her buttons but yet she liked the way he challenged her, the way he corrected her, and the way he didn't play by the rules and when she weighted it up she realised that she loved the things she hated him for and she hated the things she loved him for. Rogue was confused.  
  
"So like what did he say?" Kitty whispered in her ear making her jump back to reality and realise that a metal orb was about to smash into her head. Ducking just in time Rogue missed the orb by inches.  
  
"Oh it was nothing," she replied wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead and earning herself a concentrate harder look from Logan.  
  
"What did he say?" Kitty hissed louder.  
  
"It was nothing. Leave it."said Rogue trying to fight a sential symulation. She dodged the blows to the left and right of her but the third blow hit her in the stomach. She fell to the floor with the force of the blow and found herself at the feet of Remy LeBeau who had just ran in-late as usual.  
  
"Need a hand chere?"He smirked looking down at her.  
  
"Ah'm fahne!" She sulked crawling up,"Ya wanting something swamp rat?"   
  
He stared at her still smiling suddenly he grabbed her pulling her down and landing on top of her.  
  
"What the f......" She began but a silver orb flying over his head.   
  
"Remy saved yer life."  
  
"No ya didn't. I'm invinsible remember." She throught him off her almost as if to prove a point.But he rolled right back on top of her.She smiled slightly getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"Stripes, Gumbo concentrate!" Logan roared from behind them. His harsh tone broke the two of them apart and they avoided each other for the rest of the lesson.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Remy, wait up!"   
  
Remy turned around only to find Rogue bounding towards him. She stood infront of him for a moment her face about level with his adam's apple  
  
"Ah'm sorry," She said swaying slightly as she shifted her weight from her heels to the ball of her foot and back again.  
  
"For what petite?" he said glaring straight at her.  
  
She could almost feel the heat of his glare. She shifted uncomfortably again.   
  
"Um everythin ah guess. Look did ya mean it? Last night when ya said that ya loved me."  
  
He stared at her for a moment and lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Avec tout mon coeur."He replied honestly. Rogue shifted places yet again.   
  
"Then Ah suppose ah'm sorry fer leavin ya yesterday cos ya see Ah thought ya were just jokin and it hurt because well because well um Remy Ahthinkahloveyatoo."  
  
"I'm sorry chere could you repeat that I t'ink ony Pietro would be able to understand what you just said."  
  
She sighed he obviously wasn't going to let this go easily,"Ah think Ah love you." she mumbled.  
  
Gambit smirked," Sorry chere could ya repeat dat un petit peu louder."  
  
She took a deep breath in "Ah think Ah love you."  
  
"Now once more with feelin," he said again.  
  
"Ah ah Ah hate you Remy LeBeau!" She screamed stomping off to her room. 


	4. Making up

Disclaimer- Like always I don't own X-men but I will....some day....(Begins to ponder evil plan).... Muhahahaha(laughing evily)  
  
Oh thanks to every one who reviewed and specially Shadow-Kitty-Cat (and again I say that she could have been in the fridge) and to le diable blanc (Yes it did sound quite like our conversation. What a coincidence?)  
  
Luv Ya all loads thats for reviewin  
  
Now on with the story  
  
**********  
  
She was in a bad mood with Remy.She had beared her soul to him and he had just mocked.  
  
She was pissed off and that annoying Dan the Man was still on her radio. She decided that she was going to steal Remy's powers and blow him up. Infact she could completely drain Remy and that would kill two birds with one big stone.  
  
If only she could blame it on Jean Gray and that would be 3 birds.  
  
She clapsed on to her bed.   
  
Damn he was annoying!  
  
***  
  
"Kitty cat y' gotta help me!" Remy whinned in Kitty's ear  
  
"NO Remy, Rogue is my best friend and if you keep screwin up this many times then maybe you like just not right for each other. I don't wanna see her get hurt."  
  
"Cummon Kittycat pleeeeease. I'm desperate.I'll do anythin....just not singing.....or anything else you got from stupid teen movies. I mean who actually really fits in to those supid stereotypes....I mean you have de perky bimbo....well dat would be you.....and you have de nerdy guy tryin t' get da perky bimbo.....dat would be Kurt....and den you have de ungetable girl...okay so dat be Rogue. Which leaves?"  
  
"The like totally stupid overly cocky guy that just acts like a totaly jerk right up untill the end where they do something overly romantic and the girls fall head over heals."  
  
"Ah oui dat would be me."  
  
"It's like totally not something to be proud of you know."  
  
"Pour quoi? Remy be de loveable Rogue."  
  
"Yeah but like we've already got a Rogue in this story."  
  
"Whatever, so are ya gonna help me or not?"  
  
"What do you like want me to do?"  
  
"I need to make up with Roguey and non of dat teen movie crap."  
  
"Well....no teen movies...well you could ask her to marry you."  
  
"WHAT!!!KITTY HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE???I'M WAY T' YOUNG T' GET MARRIED......again"  
  
"Will you like totally relax you don't have MARRY her ,you like just have to propose?"  
  
Remy sighed and stared into Kitty's blue eyes.  
  
"Call Remy stupid mais I am failing t' see what the hell y're talkin about."  
  
"Well it simple you need to prove your love to her. Like what better way to do it than to ask her to marry you."  
  
"Were you dropped on yer head as a baby or are y' just born stupid? Remy thought he said non teen movie merde."  
  
"It is so not from a teen movie...it's from Friends."  
  
"Friends is tellin me t' get married oh of course now it all makes sense" Remy replied sarcasim dripping off his every word.  
  
"Well I wasn't telling you to marry her you only have to propose and then she'll say no but you'll both love each other anyway."  
  
"Y've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Kitty nodded,"Well petit t'ink o somet'in better"  
  
Kitty pouted. He had been the one that had come to her for help and now he was just mocking her plan to propose to Rogue. Then Kitty actually listened to herself and realised that Remy was right. Her plan was incredible stupid.  
  
Well," she started again," You could like get her a present but it would have to be some thing like totally special not like some flowers that you bought at the nearest garage."  
  
Remy thought hard about that. That wasn't a bad idea. Something Rogue really really wanted.Well that was easy and he thought he knew just the man to help. That was if he would help.  
  
***  
  
Remy left the institute at 3pm that afternoon on his motorbike, his pride and joy, but returned to home several hours later on foot. The guy he had been to see had drove a hard bargin.He just hoped she appreciated his efforts.   
  
Ten thousand dollers was a lot even for a thief and having to throw in his bike well she'd better appreciate his efforts.  
  
***  
  
Rogue had spent the rest of the day shopping with Kitty and was incrediable tired. Kitty was the only girl she knew that could try on 10 shops full of clothes and then insist that nothing fitted her.But when she was struggling to choose between the little black guici dress , the little black guici dress or the little black guici dress that was when Rogue called home to get Logan to pick them up. Rogue had also found nothing she desperatly wanted to wear mostly because most of the shops that Kitty dragged her into had clothes that would have made a barbie look underdressed and for saftey reason she needed to be covered up.   
  
"I don't get it,"Logan stated when they got into the car,"how can you go shopping for 5 hours and come back with nothin."  
  
"We have stuff," Kitty protested," I have bought most of my Hannuka/ Christmas presents."  
  
"That doesn't count half pint," Logan replied,"it's the middle of May."  
  
"Doesn't hurt to like be prepared,"Kitty pouted and turned her attention to Rogue "So has Remy like talked to you at all today?"  
  
"No Ah've been with you for the whole day why do ya ask?"  
  
"Cause we where like talkin and then he like goes all mysterious on me and then just goes off somewhere."  
  
"Well Kitty what did ya expect sugah, Remy's not exactly an open book now is he. He was and probably still is a thief and a good one at that. There not exactly known for bein the was honest and open of people." Rogue replied  
  
"Wow Rogue! Way ta have faith in your boyfriend."  
  
"Kitty he is not my boy friend. Well, he is a friend, and he is a boy, but sometimes one plus one doesn't equal two."  
  
"So does that like mean that you say I love you to all your friends?"  
  
"WHAT!"Yelled Logan nearly driving the van into a tree  
  
If looks could kill Kitty would be six feet under with the death glares Rogue was giving her.  
  
"It's nothing Logan." Rogue replied to a hyperventilating adult, "Now breath.....It doesn't mean anythings gonna happen. Just remember nothing can happen with my powers now breath ...Logan yer goin blue....Kitty call a doctor."  
  
***  
  
Remy was pacing the hall and was beginning to get on just about everyone's nerves as he had been doing it for the past hour.  
  
Logan had apparently left over an hour ago to pick up Rogue and Kitty. Remy was just about to get on his motorbike to go looking for them when he realised that he no longer had it. Mon Dieu! He thought Rogue better like her present.   
  
Suddenly the front door burst open to reveal Kitty and Rogue struggling under the weight of Logan. Logan looked like he was going to clapse but at the sight of Remy he seemed to get a new lease of life and charged at him only to be held back by Rogue and Kitty who both looked like they were losing a tug of war.  
  
"Remy,"Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ah think ya better run."  
  
"'K chere," he said running off as the girls finnaly lost their hold on Wolvie and he charged away after him.  
  
***  
  
Remy LeBeau had got off lucky......He was alive. But on the bad side he still haden't given Rogue the present and he could tell that Wolvie wasn't gonna like it one bit.   
  
Still what did he care to him pissin off Wolvie was a sport. But he was thinking , as he climbed up Rogue's balcony , there must be easier ways to give gifts.  
  
Then he saw her.   
  
She was beautiful. Her white face paint had been washed off and her green eyes shone due to having no makeup. For a moment he was sure it was someone else.  
  
"What are ya starin at swamp rat?" She yelled at the balcony. Oh yeah definatly Rogue.(A/N to le diable blanc- Just sayin!)  
  
"Um is Kitty here?"  
  
"No she's in the fridge."  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"She's in the fridge."  
  
"But how...what..."  
  
"Look do ya want somethin?"  
  
"Oui I wanted to apologies for how I acted yesterday......"  
  
"Fahne" said Rogue cutting him off."It's okay. I'd forgotten it already....Really it's nothing .....nothing at all" she said her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Mais oui chere it was sumting at least t' y' ...dat why Remy bought y' dis." He said taking out a small ring box from his pocket. "Now chere dis time I didn't listen t' Kitty cause y' know' dat be stupid because Kitty said I should propose t' y'. Mais I decided dat be takin t'ings a petit peu trop fast non? Mais he realised dat by de time y' say "I love y' to someone y' should at least be able t' have a proper kiss. So with $10000, which I only stole from does who could afford it, and my motorcycle I was able t' buy y' dis."  
  
With that he took a ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.  
  
"Ya know LeBeau ya can't just buy ma affections with trinkets an......"  
  
That was she got before she was cut off by Remy's lips on top of hers.   
  
She just stood there waiting for her powers to kick in but after about 5 seconds she realised nothing was happening.  
  
She pulled away to stare at the ring on her finger then at him . Remy nodded and winked.  
  
"So chere do y' forgive Remy?"he quipped  
  
She responded by pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
"So I'll take dat as a yes den?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N I know magic jewelary is a quick way of stopping Rogue's powers but for Rogue and Remy to have a proper relationship she has to get control sooner or later and in this story I need it to be sooner. Plus Rogue is less whiney when she has control of her powers. 


	5. Dat t'ing y' do

Disclaimer- Own Nothin.Don't sue.Please   
  
Authors note- thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long for this I had exams and writers block. Not a good combination.   
  
Growin Chapter 5  
  
"When I woke up  
  
So proud to see you lying naked next to me  
  
And the clothes you wore  
  
The night before  
  
Were lying on my bedroom floor, and  
  
This is how I want it to be   
  
You know and I want it that way"  
  
This is what Remy woke up to blaring from his stupid radio with that annoying Dan the Man. Busted. However when he turned over he suddenly smiled as he remembered the night before and saw Rogue asleep beside him.  
  
He wanted it to just stay there wrapped around her. Peaceful. He was happier now than he'd been in a long time.He didn't even mind the annoying Dan the Man in the background. Today was perfect. She was perfect. Life was perfect and it was for about another 2.67 seconds that was until Logan decided to rudely barge into Remy's room.   
  
Logan might not have been a mind reader but it didn't take alot to take 1 and 1 and make 2 and figure what happened last night and it didn't take the cajun alot to take 1 and 1 and realise he was dead.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Logan roared.   
  
Remy looked uncertainly around looking for an alibi ....any alibi would do just as long as he came up with it in the next 10 seconds.  
  
10  
  
9  
  
"I was ermm...."   
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
"...I was just"  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
"...um.. well ya see I was."  
  
2  
  
1  
  
"WATERING THE PLANTS" he yelled.   
  
Wolverine didn't speak for a few seconds. Still in shock that the Cajun actually thought he was that stupid.  
  
"Do you always water the plants in bed?" he growled.   
  
"Err oui it's tres bon for da plants," Remy replied as if it was perfectly normal.  
  
Logan gave him a You-know-this-is-bullshit-and-i'm-not-buying-it-so-tell-me-what-the-hell-is -going-on-or-I'm- gonna-turn-you-into-gumbo look.  
  
But of course by this time Rogue had woken up due to the noise and had found Gambit about to be turned into shish kebab. While she thought that might be fun to watch she knew that if Gambit went she'd be next.  
  
"Mornin stripes," Wolvie grunted, "care ta explain what happened here between you and yer boyfriend."   
  
Now if Rogue was wearing her normal heavy goth makeup you wouldn't have been able to see her blush but since it was 7'o'clock in the morning and who wears make up to bed her cheeks went crimson.   
  
"Oh no! No yer not tellin me this. How?!!! What?!!! How?!!!" Logan growled as he figured out what the blushing ment.  
  
Rogue laughed nerviously. "Ah can touch now!" she said stating the blindingly obvious(A/N a bit like Legolas in LOTRs and his amazing statements of "orcs" of course its bloody orcs we have eyes ya know *takes deep breath* but thats a different matter)  
  
"I figured that.Rogue Do you have any idea of what you've done? How stupid that was?" Wolvie yelled.   
  
He continued to rant on like this while Rogue and Remy exchanged glances. Finnaly Rogue interupted his monologue.  
  
"LOGAN! Nuthin happened!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED!!! YOU SLEPT TOGETHER!!! THAT COUNTS AS SUMTHIN!!!"  
  
"We slept together yeah! But not in the way your thinkin sugah. Slept comes from the word sleep as in closing yer eyes and goin off inta dreamland!! Look at Remy he's got his pajamas on fer Gawd sakes!!!"  
  
"So yer tellin me that ya didn't sleep together ya just slept together?"  
  
"Oui sir"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?"  
  
"Logan it was nothing ,it ment nothing ,it won't happen again." Rogue replied. Remy's face flashed and for a moment he looked really hurt but he did his best to cover it.  
  
"Damn right it won't got that gumbo?"  
  
"Oui" the Cajun replied bitterly.  
  
"Well good! It better not! Right you two can meet me in the danger room at 4 today."  
  
"Whah? Thats not fair Logan! Nothin happened!"  
  
"Yeah but that's for scaring me." Logan growled as he left.   
  
Rogue turned around to look for Remy but he too was leaving.  
  
"Not want a repeat of last night?" Rogue said while pouting playfully.  
  
"Why?" Remy asked coldly. "So y' can tell everyone later dat it ment nothin to ya? Dis is what y' get LeBeau. Y' fall in love with a pretty girl. Y' sell yer soul not t' mension yer bike for her and den she tells y' it meant nothin t' her."  
  
"Ya sold yer bike?"  
  
"Oui for dat pretty trinket y' got around yer finger."  
  
"But ya loved yer bike?"  
  
"Oui mais I loved you more not dat it matters. Au revoir Rogue." he muttered as he walked out the room leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts. 


	6. Baby one more time

Disclaimer- Don't own nuthin A/N: - Thanks to everyone who reviewed. From the majority of Reviews from the last chapter I am guessing that a lot of people don't like to see Remy unhappy. I don't like to either but since Rogue is my favourite character this chapter was very hard to write as I would have to make Rogue loose her dignity I was quite unwilling to write something like this. Needless to say it was a friend who came up with this idea in the first place. This is because she is evil and she is a big Gambit fan.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"And I must confess That my loneliness Is Killing me now...."  
  
Rogue groaned. She was pretty sure that Dan the bloody annoying Man and his cheesy music was the only Radio station they got in the Institute and although normally his music selection was crap, this morning's choice was of the crappier variety.  
  
Britney Spears.  
  
Surely music like that should be illegal. Or if you couldn't put a total veto on it then so could it at least be banned in the mornings. Rogue was not a morning person and the last thing ya wanna hear when ya don't feel like getting up is perky cheerful people talking about how great life is. This wasn't fair. Rogue already had to deal with Kitty in the mornings but now Britney Spears. What had she done to deserve this?  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
She had been a total bitch to Remy. She had basically told him that he meant nothing to her and she had got him danger room sessions for the rest of the year. If she didn't know him better she would have thought that Remy might have specially requested it for her as payback. Or he might have just requested it for himself. Having both dated and drained Remy, Rogue knew that he was a Britney fan (a secret he told no one) and even though Remy had assured her it was because of her assets (A/N *cough*breasts) Rogue was sure he actually did like her music.  
  
Dragging herself out of bed and pulling on whatever clothes she could find that hadn't been tossed on the floor and looked relatively clean and made her way downstairs. She couldn't be bothered spending another 1/2 hour putting on her make up but normally her death glare still prevented anyone from coming within a 5- mile radius of her.  
  
However today that did not seem to be the case as Kitty Pride came bounding up to her. Rogue sighed. In the morning Kitty's voice was like nails on a blackboard and with all the likes and totallys it was like Kitty was talking a different language.  
  
"So Rogue, everyone has been like totally talking about what happened between you and Remy."  
  
Rogue glared at the girl.  
  
"Really?" Rogue replied through clenched teeth, "what exactly have they been saying?"  
  
"Oh you know that Remy through himself at ya and ya did your whole *Rogue* thing?"  
  
"What's that supposed ta mean?" Rogue replied coldly.  
  
"Well it means you like did your whole stay away from me thingy."  
  
"Ah do not have a stay away from me thingy." She paused and looked around her noticing no one within a 50 ft radius of her. "OK so maybe Ah do but it's for their own protection."  
  
"Yeah but why did ya do it ta Remy. I mean we all heard about Mr Logan's bed check. I pretty sure that ya have some control over your powers by now."  
  
"Boy word travels fast don't it," Rogue growled, "look Kittycat are ya here for any purpose other than ta piss me off?"  
  
"Actually yes I'm here to help you."  
  
Rogue snorted, "Sorrah ta burst yer bubble sugah but Ah don't need yer help."  
  
"Yes ya do. You want Remy back and I'm here to help you with that."  
  
"An how exactly are ya gonna do that?"  
  
"Well it's not really about what I'm gonna do it's more about what you are gonna do. You've hurt Remy. You've embarrassed him. In the word of Cameron in "10 things I hate about you" you have to 'Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score.'"  
  
"Kittycat....ya watch way to many movies."  
  
"I'm like serious Rogue. It hurts me to see you this way."  
  
"What way?" said Rogue glaring.  
  
"Oh ya know all like bad moody and glary."  
  
"Ah am not bad moody Kitty. Ah'm...just not a morning person"  
  
Kitty's ponytail shook from side to side like a windscreen wiper. "Denial! Denial! Denial!" she exclaimed, "De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt ya know Rogue."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes "So ah've heard. Look Kitty do ya have a plan at all?"  
  
"Just one," the young girl replied.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Rogue was pissed off.  
  
She had basically missed for her danger room session with Wolvie. She was going to have to face Remy and she hated Kitty's plan. Unfortunately it was the only one she had. In fact she thought it was the only one that Kitty had as well because she had already told Remy to do the same thing a couple days ago. Slowly walking to the danger room dressed in a school uniform (which Kitty had insisted was vital in order to play the part) and getting the strange looks off the guys in the mansion, Rogue was starting to get that feeling that you get when your nervous, you know the one you get that feels like your stomach is being sucked through a straw. And as she open the danger room door she felt like an elephant was using he stomach as a bouncy castle. She quickly glanced up to the control box to check that Kitty was there as she was vital for her plan.  
  
Logan's back was turned as she entered the room, "Your late," he growled as she stepped further into the room. He didn't like people being late for his sessions.... well he didn't really like people in general but that was a different matter.  
  
Rogue grimaced and rolled her eyes as Remy looked quizzically at her as if trying not to laugh. He failed however and started rolling around laughing at the image in front of him. This of course made Wolvie turn around and then  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AREYOU WEARING???"  
  
Kitty of course took this as her cue and started the music. Soon Britney Spear flooded through the Danger Room. Rogue closed her eyes knowing that in 3 minutes 30 seconds this would all be over. With this knowledge she did her best Kitty impression with a fake smile and a flick of the hair , she started to sing along to Britney Spears while Remy stood grinning like the Cheshire cat while wishing for a video camera and Wolvie stood too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Oh baby,baby  
  
How was Ah supposed to know  
  
That something wasn't right here  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Ah shouldn't have you go  
  
And now yer out of sight, yeah  
  
Show me how you want it to be  
  
Tell me baby cause Ah need to know now,  
  
oh because  
  
Ma loneliness is killing me (and Ah)  
  
Ah must confess Ah still believe (still believe)  
  
When I'm not with you Ah lose my mind  
  
give me a sign  
  
hit me baby one more time  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
The reason Ah breathe is you  
  
Boy you got me blinded  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
there's nothing that Ah wouldn't do  
  
thats not the way Ah planned it  
  
Show me how you want it to be  
  
tell me baby cause Ah need to know now  
  
oh because  
  
Oh baby, baby how was Ah supposed to know  
  
oh pretty baby, Ah shouldn't have let you go  
  
Ah must confess , that my loneliness  
  
is killing me now  
  
Don't you know Ah still believe  
  
that you will be here  
  
And give me a sign  
  
hit me baby one more time"  
  
Rogue sighed. She was never going to live that one down. She looked at her feet while waiting for Remy's reaction which never came as Jubilee came running in.  
  
"Remy there someone waiting at the door for you...said her name was Bella or something." She squeaked in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Ah oui," Remy replied wiping the sweat off his forehead as unlike Rogue he had been training for the past hour, "Dat will be ma date, tell her Remy be up in a minute petite. He just gotta clean up."  
  
Jubilee nodded and ran back out again. Remy went to follow her. Just before he left, he turned back to face Logan and Rogue. "Au revoir Wolvie, Bye bye Britney" he said with an almost sad grin before he left.  
  
Logan turned to face Rogue. She knew that he was going to start ranting about her being late, for he little performance she didn't really care. Only one thing that had happened in the past 5 or 6 hours had actually sunk in "Remy had a girlfriend." Rogue felt tears form in her emerald eyes and didn't bother to hold them back. One thing was for sure. This day sucked! 


	7. Goodbye to you

Disclaimer- Don't own nuthin. Marvel owns X-men. Michelle Branch owns the song.

A/N: - Wow I take forever to update. Sorry about the wait.

"Bella?!? BELLA?!? What kind of a name is Bella?!?"

"It means beautiful. I suppose it kinda goes, doesn't it? I mean she's like called Bella, which is like the female version of beautiful, and then he's like LeBeau, which is like the male version. Its like they're meant to be or something. Don't you think so Rogue?" Kitty looked at Rogue who looked at her as if she was going to explode. " Err….what I mean is Bella, horrid name isn't that what they used to kill that guy in that film….ya know….Sandra Bullock…..Nicole Kidman….PRACTICAL MAGIC! Yup sounds like a stupid name. Your way better than her. Well I don't really know her so I don't know if your better…..but I think you might be….but what if she was really nice, I mean you can't deny that you lack in social skills Rogue."

Rogue had to physically restrain herself not to knock out the girl however she remembered the anger management sessions Logan had forced her to do and took a deep breath and started counting to ten. Kitty noticing what she was doing was out the room by 3.

Rogue sighed.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with_

This Remy thing was destroying her. She had loved him. He was….Remy. He was perfect. But now she just wanted to forget about him.

This was harder said than done. She loved everything about him from his red and black eyes to the way he couldn't pronounce "th" correctly.

She told herself that she shouldn't get so worked up- he was just a guy. But he was her guy.

But she had to let go. She wouldn't let him make her cry. She wouldn't let him win. He wasn't worth it….honest. Who was she kidding? It had been 9 hours 29 minutes and 33…make that 34 seconds since she had found out that he had a girlfriend and she was already a mess. Hell she was even counting the seconds. 9 hours 29 minutes and 47 seconds.

_Tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

10 hours 43 minutes and 53 seconds. He wasn't home yet. He hadn't called

"Rogue it's okay," Jean assured her. After the news had spread as it normally did around the entire mansion. "It's Remy. He loves you. He'll do whatever he needs to do to get you back when he realises what a stupid mistake he made."

Rogue glared, as was her nature. What did Miss I'm-a-natural-red-honestly know about anything? She'd never had a relationship this complicated. She and Wonder Boy Scott Summers lives just fell perfectly into place no matter what they did.

Besides Rogue was sick of the stupid games. The stupid ways they embarrassed themselves-mainly through song. Surely if they were meant to be then they would "be" by now rather than her being stuck in her room and him off with some call girl called "Bella". Well he wasn't the only one that could move on.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

10 hours 58 minutes and 25 seconds

Rogue walked out the mansion and onto the grounds with a new sense of power and walked straight into a 7ft 5 inches metal wall. Not remembering the mansion having a metal wall in the garden. Rogue looked up to see she was now facing the X-men's newest Russian recruit, Colossus. Rogue looked up. She had never notice how muscular he was before. Or how shiny. With the sun glinting on his six pack he was very…..impressive. She was supposed to be moving on. Colossus looked…stable to say the least.

"Hey Petey," she said in a seductive voice that sounded completely out of character. "Wanna go for a drink?"

"I vould love to," the towering Russian replied.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

She would have get over Remy one way or another and as the old expression you just have to get back in the saddle and Rogue was defiantly looking forward to the ride.

"Goodbye Remy," she muttered as Piotr took her had and led her away.

* * *

"…and den dis bitch fired me because apparently ya don't throw out plates once ya've used them yer meant to clean dem or something so anyway to cut a long story short, Papa hired one of de assassins to kill her…..Remy cher are ya even listening t'me?!?"

The answer to that would of course be no as Remy had had to endure what felt like 10 hours of Bella going on about all the people her papa had killed because they annoyed her. This was a regular occurrence for the daughter of the leader of the New Orleans Assassins guild. Remy had had to put up with it since elementary school. In fact the only thing that was keeping Remy's eyes actually open was the fact that Bella had recently invested her papa's money getting her breasts enlarged so now they were almost as big as Remy's head.

"Bella," Remy finally asked , "why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Bella pretended to pout ,"Cher ya wound me! Is it a crime t'visit ma old ami?"

Remy laughed bitterly in response, "Bella, everyt'ings a crime as far as yer concerned, and as far as Remy was concerned we was never old friends. Y'gonna tell me why ya called me here?"

Bella dropped the cute act and stared directly into his red and black eyes. "Cher, we got a weddin t'plan."


End file.
